There is a conventionally known solid-state image-capturing device in which pixel data of an original image having a predetermined color array (hereinafter, also referred to as Bayer array since Bayer array is generally used) is subjected to filter processing in units of lines, thereby extracting two types of data, i.e., brightness data and color difference data, a band-limiting filter is independently applied to each of the extracted brightness data and color difference data to perform resizing, and then the original Bayer array is reconstructed so as to be reproduced (for example, see PTL 1). With this solid-state image-capturing device, a sense of resolution is maintained while reducing false signals, such as moire and false color, through the above-described processing.